


The Creepy Crew

by Cospaws



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Halloweensonas, Self-Insert, other unimportant OCs - Freeform, you’re a half fire elemental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cospaws/pseuds/Cospaws
Summary: After being kicked out of three different high schools AND finding out your not entirely human, you find yourself in another new school. This one being a school made for supernaturals.Will you blend in and make friends with your odd classmates, or will this be more out of your league than you thought?Either way, your senior year is sure to be memorable!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. We Gotta Start Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t know already:  
> Y/n means you insert your name there. 
> 
> Is Halloween way passed? Maybe.   
> Am I doing this anyway? Yes, deal with it. 
> 
> This is based off Drawfee’s 2020 Halloweensona episode  
> https://youtu.be/JMcmlEfLRa8

So, here you were. Your third time being the new kid in as many years. Each year a new school, and each year a new incident. Freshman year it was the bunsen burner, sophomore year it was the flammable cleaner, and junior year it was the lighter. All accidents that ended in you being expelled and sent to a new school. This year would be different. Not only was it a new school, that was nothing new, no, this was your very first supernatural school. That’s right, a school for nonhumans which apparently you are.

Sound odd? Yeah, you were still trying to wrap your head around that. 

Looking back, you suppose it makes sense. All the accidents had to do with fire, you never really got cold, and your aunt and uncle always said you had a certain spark to you. Okay, so maybe that last one was just a nice sentiment, but it still all led to you figuring out you were a half fire elemental.

Your mother was unquestionably human, and your dad disappeared before you were born. Shortly after you were born, your mother had died, taking with her the secret of who and  _ what  _ your father was.

Thus the surprising revelation at the age of 17.

So, here you are.

The schedule you were given says you have English first. You and your aunt were given a brief tour the other day so you pretty much knew where you were going. Hopefully. The door you reach has the same name as the schedule so it must be right. 

Other students are filing in as well with a little more certainty considering they’ve been here a whole month ahead of you at least. They are of all different shapes and sizes, though all mostly humanoid. Some look normal like you while others look more animal. Still others look out of this world. It’s a little overwhelming.

The desks in this classroom are unfortunately paired up, so you take an empty one next to a hairy boy. He reminds you of what people say sasquatch looks like, though his hair is nicely kept. You briefly wonder what shampoo and conditioner he uses as he gives you a shy smile and a small wave. He seems sweet.

Everyone around you is lazily writing in notebooks, answering the prompt on the smartboard while talking with friends. You slowly pull out your own spiral notebook only to hear a surprisingly soft voice from your right, “Um, M-Ms. Devin prefers we use a composition notebook.” It was the sasquatch boy. Sure enough, when you pull the green composition notebook from your bag, it has ‘English’ helpful written on it. The blue one you grabbed says ‘Science’. You mentally thank your past self.

“Oh duh, thanks.. uh..”

“Nathan.”

“Ah, I’m y/n. New here, obviously.” He chuckles, a nice sound that makes you smile. You hope to become friends with this guy, though it may be too soon to say. He seems shy, and you don’t want to spook him.

One of the boys in front of you bends back to look at you two. If the chair hadn’t been attached to the desk he’d definitely be rocking on its back legs. He grins like he’s up to no good, “You know if the teacher is fifteen minutes late we can leave early.” He waggles perfect eyebrows at Nathan who rolls his eyes in a way that suggests he’s used to this boy’s antics. 

“We’re not ditching Jacob. Besides, I think that only applies to college.”

Jacob huffs, crossing buff arms across what seems to be an equally buff chest, “Come on, you're no fun.” Nathan chuckles again, which makes Jacob smile too. Man this kid was a ray of sunshine. 

The teacher does walk in soon after, apologizing for her tardiness which no one is complaining about. She doesn’t call you out like they do in movies and t.v shows because this is high school and no one cares. She does however call you to her desk and gives you a simple run down of what they’ve done so far. You return to your desk with a small sticky note and a few worksheets, and the rest of the period is uneventful. 

The bell eventually rings and everyone eagerly packs up. You check your schedule for the millionth time that morning, only to hear a stutter from behind you. It’s Nathan, “Do- do you know where your next classroom is? I mean- I mean it's cool if you do, just if you don’t…” His hands wring at the strap of his backpack slung over one shoulder. When you take a second to respond, his eyes drop to his feet which you realize are bare yet surprisingly clean. 

“Actually, yeah I could use some help. Science is in the north wing right?”

He smiles again, still clutching at his strap, “Oh y-yeah but, uh don’t bother looking upstairs. All the science classrooms are downstairs.”

“Oooh yeah, now I remember. Thank you.”

A light blush dusts his tan face, “Your welcome, I uh hope to see you around more.” He said hopefully almost like a question. 

You give him a genuine smile, “Yeah, me too!”

“We should probably…” he points to the door.

“Oh, yeah.” You both exit the classroom, passing kids who are entering. He goes left with a wave and you go right. As you weave your way through passing students, you can’t help but hope you’ll meet more interesting supernaturals today.


	2. Mysteries and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see an interesting girl in the cafeteria and meet a friend of Nathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn’t think anyone would read this so I didn’t write a second chapter. Then suddenly people where liking it so I was like ‘shit, better get to it’.   
> Enjoy :D

Astronomy wasn’t exactly boring, but wasn’t much of anything really today. At least nothing went up in flames. This being a joke to others, but a genuine concern for you. 

Next was an off period that you decided to spend in the cafeteria. Compared to the other schools you’ve been to, this lunch room seemed giant. There was a big window wall, and a high ceiling. You could see students walking along the balcony that connected the wings and others hanging out at the tables like you. 

The long high table in front of the window with tall chairs was calling you. Another human looking girl was already occupying a spot when you approached. 

A soft thud startles you as you sit. The girl’s book had fallen. She makes no move to grab it, when suddenly, a grey ghostly hand appears from her. It floats down and back up with the book before disappearing with a shimmery puff.

That was odd.

But, you didn’t want to be caught staring. Instead, you steal glances while working on your catch-up work.

She didn’t seem out of the ordinary, but then again neither did you. You did however see the ghostly hand one more time when it grabbed a calculator out of the girl’s backpack. 

The bell eventually rang, and you both packed your stuff. With a toss of her long dirty blonde hair you could see pointy ears, then she was gone. 

Whelp, off to economics. 

You were so busy thinking about the boy from English, that you almost missed that he was in this class. He made eye contact with you and gave a small wave. A girl sitting next to him waved you over to an empty desk at their cluster of four. 

“Hello.” You mutter. 

“Hi!” The girl responds happily. You can see a thin blue tail with a spade shape at the end wag behind her. It’s the same color as the third eye on her forehead. “Nathan was just telling me about you.”

Nathan buries his face in his hands, “Karinaaaaa.”

“That’s my name,” she giggles, “don’t wear it out.” She sticks her hand out for you to shake, which you do. “So,” she asks, “what are you?”

“Karinaaaa!” Nathan whines again, “You can’t just ask people that.”

“What? You’re a Bigfoot, I’m a demon hybrid…” she looks to you expectedly. 

“You don’t have to answer that y/n.” Nathan shakes his head. 

“That’s okay, I found out recently that I’m a half fire elemental.”

“Recently?” The demon cocked her head curiously. Luckily the teacher walked in asking for silence so you could put your life story on hold. 

The class ended up being a presentation to take notes to, but the teacher was lively enough to curb the usual bore. 

When the bell rang, Karina turned to you, “You should eat lunch with us.”

“That is i-if you don’t have anyone else to sit with, and- and only if you want to.” Nathan chimed in. 

“Thanks, I will if that’s okay.” You smile. 

“Of course it is, I asked!” Karina laughs, already walking away. 

Nathan shakes his head but he’s smiling too. “She’s nice, I-I promise. Just…. interesting.”

You sling your bag over your shoulder and follow him out, “Good, I like interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we’ve seen the whole crew finally. Next chapter we meet them all together ^u^

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s chapter one :)  
> Hope you enjoyed it and stick around for more! We’ve only kinda met two of the four and I already can’t wait for you to meet the others. ^u^
> 
> Oh, and it’s been a few years since I’ve been in high school so if that becomes apparent I’m sorry ~.~;


End file.
